throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Star Cinema
| area_served = | industry = Motion picture Film distribution Television | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = ABS-CBN Corporation | divisions = Star Television Star Home Videos Sine Screen Skylight Films | subsid = | homepage = starcinema.abs-cbn.com | footnotes = }} ABS-CBN Film Productions, Inc. (d/b/a Star Cinema), is a Filipino film and television production company, a film distributor, and the country's largest film production company that produces most of the highest grossing Filipino films of all time. Theatrical feature films Although comparatively young, Star Cinema has produced some of the most acclaimed films in the history of Philippine cinema with films like Maalaala Mo Kaya (1994), Madrasta (1996), Magic Temple (1996), Bata, Bata.. Paano Ka Ginawa (1998), Anak (2000), Tanging Yaman (2000), Bagong Buwan (2001), Dekada '70 (2002), Nasaan Ka Man (2005), [[In My Life (2009 film)|''In My Life]] (2009), and ''On The Job'' (2013). In the beginning of 21st Century, its films are topping the box office chart in the Philippines. Most films on the current top 20 highest grossing Filipino films of all time are all from Star Cinema. The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin (2011), Sisterakas (2012), It Takes A Man And A Woman (2013), Girl, Boy, Bakla, Tomboy (2013), Bride for Rent (2014) and Starting Over Again (2014) are on top of the list. Star Creatives The television unit of Star Cinema is Star Creatives (formerly Star Television). It was established in 2000 to produce television series specifically for the network ABS-CBN. It started its television venture in 2000 with Pangako sa ’Yo (known internationally as The Promise), a series that had gained huge following in the country and abroad. The series had a very successful run in Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand, Cambodia, Namibia, and in Singapore. It was followed by another successful series Kay Tagal Kang Hinintay (2002). In 2008, its most expensive television production Lobo (known internationally as She Wolf), received the Banff World Media Festival for best telenovela program and earned Angel Locsin an International Emmy Awards nomination for best performance of an actress. Sana Maulit Muli (2008), also gained a following in Taiwan when it was dubbed in Taiwanese Minnan. Kahit Isang Saglit (2008) became a finalist in the 37th International Emmy Awards. Its 2010 production, Magkaribal, became a finalist to the 2011 New York International Independent Film and Video Festival for best telenovela. Budoy (2011-2012) is also a finalist to the 2013 New York Festivals International Television & Film Awards. Soap operas produced by Star Television had been subtitled and dubbed to several languages including English, Turkish, Khmer, Mandarin and French and most notably those that are targeted to Asia Pacific and South Africa. One of the programs dubbed in French is Kay Tagal Kang Hinintay which will cater to French-speaking audience in Africa and Europe. The company has also produced television specials for the network. In 2011, Star Television spent 12 million pesos for the new ''Philippine National Anthem video clip for all of the TV channels of ABS-CBN Corporation. Film distribution Star Cinema distributes its own films as well as films from different production companies. In recent years, due to the popularity of independent films, Star Cinema created new divisions that would specialize on indie film and other markets. These are Sine Screen and Skylight Films. Star Cinema also redistributes classic films restored by ABS-CBN Film Archive and Central Digital Lab, Inc. References External links * * * * * *Star Cinema on ir.abs-cbn.com Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Film production companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine film studios Category:Companies established in 1993 Category:Television production companies of the Philippines Category:Companies based in Quezon City